


Snow For Corin

by Lailuva



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Corin (LadyIrina) - Freeform, Corin deserves snow, Legos, M/M, Photography, well what else am I supposed to do with my Mandalorian Legos??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: It snowed so OBVIOUSLY the only thing to do is take my Legos outside and recreate Chapter 5 of LadyIrina's Family and Home where Din drags Corin to a snowy planet instead of using his words.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret) & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 122





	Snow For Corin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> If anything here is weird it's because I know basically nothing about HTML. (For example, I have no idea how to resize the images.) Any feedback or advice would be greatly appreciated!

"Glorious, cold and wonderful snow!"

"Let's give it a grumpy face and make it look like your dad."

"I _can_ bring you in cold but I'd really prefer to bring you in warm."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day from the Pure of Heart, Dumb of Ass Duo. Thank you, LadyIrina, for writing such an enjoyable fic.


End file.
